


'til I found you

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to God, your girlfriend has a GPS in her head," Quinn says, taking a sip of her latte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til I found you

"I swear to God, your girlfriend has a GPS in her head," Quinn says, taking a sip of her latte.

Santana stops the grin before it can steal across her face, but she does slap Quinn on the ass. Yale must be treating her well if she can say things like "your girlfriend" without pronouncing the words carefully, like hellfire can be prevented with over-enunciation. Quinn's always been quietly supportive of her and Brittany, but her parents fucked her up good when it comes to talking about sexuality. "We'll be at Chez Gay in fifteen, you just watch."

"I'm pretty sure Rachel's not a lesbian," Brittany says, slipping her hand into Santana's.

"Yeah, but she's a total fucking queen. Close enough."

After their first Glee reunion in Lima, they all agreed that the next one would have to be in New York City, since who wanted to drink awkwardly in the Berry basement when they could all whip out some fake IDs and go clubbing. Rachel, of course, made an alphabetized list of wheelchair-accessible clubs, and Artie has promised to show them some sweet dance moves. Brittany's psyched, and it's been long enough since their break-up that Santana's just happy her girlfriend is going to mop the floor with the other dancers.

Quinn and Santana bicker about nothing as Brittany leads them through a few side streets and then right to a building she recognizes from Facebook. Blaine is a hobbit with a camera addiction, and Rachel insists on liking every fucking picture he posts, even though she sees that shit every day. Kurt only responds when they start making fun of his collection of product.

"We're here!" Brittany yells into her phone, waving like they can see her already.

When the apartment door bursts open, everything's a blur of hugging and kissing and a little crying (Rachel and fucking Sam, of all people). They're the last to arrive, which is totally not Santana's fault for refusing to ask for directions--whatever, _losers_ show up on time.

She's missed these fuckers, though, so she does her share of hugging. The best part is the end, though, when Brittany lifts her up and dips her back for one hell of a kiss just to show their friends that yes, they've all made it here.


End file.
